


Demyx Astley

by snarechan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Humor, Rick-Rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-13
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little music around Organization XIII headquarters never hurt anybody. Well, actually…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demyx Astley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalyptic).



> Because Anx is a sicko, who requested: _Demyx, rick-roll._ I can't believe it's a tag on AO3. That's _epic._

Xigbar wasn’t a stranger to the bizarre and unusual. It helps that his existence in and of itself is both bizarre and unusual, but coupled with the fact that he’s been around the universe – literally – a couple of times, life’s curveballs aren’t as difficult to take these days. That’s not to say that he isn’t taken by surprise on occasion, but it’s got to be pretty random to pull a fast one on _him_.

Today appeared to be one of the few that would.

 _“We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I.”_

Stopping mid-sentence in his in-depth discussion with Luxord about the dynamics of a well-played game of strip poker, he tilted his head, thinking that he’d picked up on something. If he hadn’t known better, he could have sworn it was singing…

“Hey, dude; didja just hear that?”

Before the other nobody could confirm or deny anything, he heard it again: a romantic melody was carried along the wind and down the corridors.

 _“A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy.”_

Exchanging glances, they didn’t miss a beat as they both said, “Demyx,” knowing him to be the only one around who was obsessed with music to this degree. If it weren’t for the water-controlling musician, their headquarters would without a doubt be dwarfed by silence 24/7, though this was unusually boisterous, even for him. So, wordlessly, it was decided between them that they’d just have to check it out.

It didn’t take long to find Demyx, the sounds of the song leading them right to him. He was in an outside courtyard, jamming away on his sitar like there was no tomorrow – and who knew; maybe for them, there wouldn’t be. For them, day-to-day life was a toss-up.

 _“I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you.”_

Apparently, they weren’t the only curious ones. Zexion was leaning out of one of the castle windows, impassively looking down at the blond while a book dangled in one hand, his private reading time having been most likely been interrupted. On the opposite side, Axel and Roxas curiously peeked out, the duo as inseparable as ever.

 _“Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you.”_

Demyx continued to carry on, oblivious to his audience, or if he noticed all their prying eyes it certainly didn’t deter him. Water slid down and flew from his rapidly moving fingertips as he plucked at his instrument’s strings, voice ringing out in clear lyrics.

 _“We've know each other for so long. Your heart's been aching. But you're too shy to sa-”_

“ _Shut that bad racket up!_ ”

Larxene’s distinctly shrill and currently furious voice pierced through the air at full capacity, nearly shaking the flower vases clean off their stands; Marluxia was sure to have been equally furious should their demise have been met. The ninth member of their little organization yelped as two of her yellow, needle-like knives cut across the back of his hands, promptly cutting off his little show.

All of their attentions turned to follow their flight path, spotting the ‘Savage Nymph’ in a high tower, her fuming easily distinguished even from that far away. Xigbar absently let forth a low whistle, approving of her good shot from before.

“ _Unlike some of you loiterers, I'm trying to work! So be quiet.”_

The sound of a window slamming shut with near-shattering force was heard, some of the ‘loiterers’ noticeably wincing as the sound of it reverberated.

Pouting, Demyx rubbed the back of his sore hand, muttering just loud enough for them to hear, “Jeez…everyone’s a critic…”

-Fin-


End file.
